The Curse of Space
by sonicXben
Summary: It is a simple patrol on the outskirts of the Unknown Regions. But then, a strange ship comes appears, carrying an ancient curse. It is up to the residents of the Republic Warhead on whether they will win or die and allow the curse to spread across the galaxy. Oneshot. Warning: Somewhat Violent Scenes. Anyway, Happy Halloween 2016!


**Nobody's POV:**

Clone Commander Doom lay on the cold, hard floor of his escape pod. The once mighty and proud clone is now broken on the verge of breaking down.

The most awful massacre he has ever seen is finished, and thanks to his knowledge of a once powerful ship, he killed the perpetrator behind his friend's brutal deaths. Suddenly, a flash goes off and he gets up and looks out the glass wall to watch the explosion of a ship he once commanded. How this disaster came to be, he will never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

It had started out as a simple patrol aboard the Acclamator-Class Republic starship, the Warhead. The ship is patrolling around the edges of the mysterious Unknown Regions, searching for any stray Separatist fleets traveling or hiding beyond the Outer Rim. All 500 clone soldiers are actively working on the ship, either polishing their weapons or priming the ship's side cannons for a possible battle.

Jedi Master Shaak-Ti is in her quarters, meditating. She knew that something big is coming, but what?

Just then, a clone soldier opens the door and enters the room. "General, we have found a ship not on any galactic records." He said.

Shaak-Ti broke her mediation and gets up. "Lead me to the bridge. I want to see this ship in person."

"Yes, General." The clone said, and the 2 walk towards the large bridge. From the glass shield that gives an excellent view of space, she saw the ship, and admits she has never seen anything like it.

It is a long grey carrier-looking ship with 2 holes and twin guns on 1 end and the other larger, presumably its bridge. What's even stranger is that there are no lights on, hinting to it not having power on.

Shaak-Ti extended her senses using the Force. She didn't sense any life on board. But then, she felt something. Reaching her senses out more, she gasped. Even if it's not strong, the evil on board makes her shiver. "Something wrong, General?" Another clone asks, looking a little concerned.

"We need to check out that ship. Prepare the docking." Shaak-Ti orders.

The clones start relaying the order and fly right next to the strange cruiser. For the next 15 minutes, the clones work on building a metal tunnel that can connect the 2 ships and they can go back and forth as needed. Once the tunnel is built, Shaak-Ti and the clone commandos walk to the other end. "OK. Let's blow this tunnel up." A clone commando says, then sets a large bomb on the wall. After pushing some buttons, the ship starts ticking. "Alright. Get back." The commando shouts. Everyone backs up, closes their eyes and plugs their ears.

Even then, they could still hear the explosion. They open their eyes and unplug their ears. The wall is blown open, revealing an empty hallway with glass doors. All at once, the clones with them walk on in, blasters out and ready. Even Shaak-Ti activates her lightsaber and holds it out to provide better lighting. "I can't see a thing." A clone complains.

Just then, the built-in flashlights are turned on, revealing an empty hall. "OK. Everyone, split up. Search the ship, and find the bridge. I'm interested in the manifest of this place." Clone Commander Doom says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Without a word, they split up. Shaak-Ti goes off on her own and follows the faint presence down the hallways, until coming to what looks like an elevator on her right. Using the Force, she rips the doors apart and looks down the black void of nothingness. Taking a deep breath, she jumps and lands softly on the ground. She then stabs her lightsaber into the bottom of the elevator, then jumps in once she lands. Like last time, Shaak-Ti uses the Force to force the 2 sets of doors apart, revealing a hallway and a new door.

Only now does she realize that this room is cold. "General, come in. Are you there?" A clone's voice said over the communication link.

"Yes. I found what looks like a containment facility that's freezing. Please get the power online, as you have to take an elevator to get here." Shaak-Ti responds. She cuts the line and uses the lightsaber to slice a circle into the door. Pushing it in, she walks into the containment room. Inside the room, she realizes that an alternate power supply is online, giving light to a single capsule, its top glazed over with ice. Behind the capsule is a locker of sorts.

Curiosity winning out, Shaak-Ti walks towards the capsule on the far left and rubs her hand over its surface, clearing it up. She finds herself looking into the face of a man with untamed brown hair and fair skin. Looking up, the Jedi Master notices a screen attached to the capsule.

Turning it on, the screen flares to life and a label appears. "Contained: D., Vlad. Do not release."

'Why is keeping him locked up so important?' Questions like that and more swirl within Shaak-Ti's mind. She is broken from these thoughts when her portable communicator beeps at her.

"We recovered the manifest, and turned on the power to the ship. I am sending men down to retrieve your findings." Commander Doom said.

"Excellent. I'm coming back to the Warhead now. I want to look at the manifest." Shaak-Ti responds, then cuts the transmission.

She walks out of the room, using her lightsaber to slash the doors apart. Walking down the hallway, the Jedi Master boards the elevator, just as it creaks and groans before grinding its way up. Shaak-Ti has to admit, the elevator's fast, due to it reaching the top floor within 10 seconds.

The doors slowly open, and Shaak-Ti is greeted with the sight of 2 clones. She walks off while the clones walk onto the elevator to go down.

Quickly, the Jedi Master runs back onto the Warhead and makes it to the bridge. The Force told her that something is horribly wrong. "General." Doom says, saluting her.

"Commander, do you have that manifest?" Doom's General asks.

"Right here." Doom then talks toward a metal container, opens it, and takes a large grey metal box out. Shaak-Ti took the manifest and plugs it into a computer. The screen flashes to life, and lots of data appears.

She selects the bios of the ship's occupants, and starts reading the file of the occupant. The more she reads, the more horrified the Jedi feels. It all became clear in her mind why no one was on the ship. "Commander, pull the men out." Shaak-Ti says, a little shakiness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" Doom asks, concerned by his General's change in attitude.

"Pull the men out. That isn't a transport ship. It's a prison ship."

"If it's a prison ship, who's the prisoner?" Doom asks, looking more and more worried.

"The man in the tube. He's far more dangerous than I realized." Shaak-Ti responds, realization in her voice.

Before Doom can do anything, the communication devices start beeping, signifying an incoming call. Doom walks over to the terminal and pushes the button. "Yes?"

He is responded with the sounds of shouts of fear and sounds of slashing. Then an image of a clone soldier appears, holding the communication device in 1 hand. "Sir, the person in containment's been released. He's attacking us, and man, is he fast. We can't…Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

That was all the clone could say before a man in a simple T-shirt and shorts appears on the screen, opens his mouth to reveal a pair of unnaturally sharp fangs, and bit the clone's neck. The transmission cut off.

Doom and Shaak-Ti are horrified beyond words. "Did that man just grow fangs and bite one of my men?" Doom asks, rage creeping into his voice.

"Yes. Forget the CIS. Gather the clones, make sure they are ready for a potential massacre. I want these ships detached and we blow the other ship to space dust." Shaak-Ti ordered.

Doom nods and the 2 head to the speaker line so they can communicate with all clones on the ship via loud speakers, while Shaak-Ti watches the monitors. The cameras set up in the bridge are active and showing the whole activity in the tunnel.

Everything seems quiet until 2 clones are walking down the hallway. "All troops, fall back to the barracks! We have a dangerous enemy on the loose." Doom's voice echoed down the halls. The 2 clones look at each other, until the shadows start shifting on the other ship.

"Doom. Get your men to cover now! This Dracula person is on the move." Shaak-Ti said, but before Doom can relay her orders, the last thing either thought they'd see happens. The shadows literally start shifting and transform into the evil man, except he is in bright red advanced-looking armor with many plates on it, and resting on the front is the symbol of a monster. According to the file, that is his symbol as a member of the Order of the Dragon. An order that was once pledged to protect their people and kill all enemies of their religious god, a man known as Jesus. Whoever that is. Dracula then runs down the hall, open mouth to reveal his fangs and fists raised. The clones start shooting at him, but he knocks them both aside.

The first clone gets back up, but to Shaak-Ti's next shock, he rips the clone's helmet off and bites the clone's neck. So much blood is coming out of him that it starts pooling onto the floor. But within seconds, the victim crashes to the floor, dead.

"You monster!" the other clone shouts to Dracula, then grabs his rifle and fires. But Dracula is too fast. He swats the rifle out of the clones' hands, then taking both of his hands, he crushes the poor clone's skull. Blood starts seeping out of the spaces in the helmet, and also starts forming a pool.

Shaak-Ti and Commander Doom are forced to watch the whole thing. Never in their entire lives have they seen this person or felt fear and revenge against this 'Count' like they do now.

After he's done, Dracula stands up and shouts something in a language that not even the Jedi Master has ever heard in any corner of the galaxy. Suddenly, 2 clones come out onto the bridge without their helmets. Like Dracula, they are deathly white. Once they reach Dracula, instead of fighting, they stand at attention to the monster. Dracula says some more words in the unknown language.

Whatever he said appeased the clones as they opened their mouths and hiss in obvious delight. What shocks Doom beyond words is to see that the 2 clones who had to have been dead also have grown fangs, making him realize that if he sucks the blood out of someone, then the victim becomes like this monstrosity.

Thinking fast, Doom slams his fist onto a monitor, making the tunnel close. But Dracula is too strong. He punches the door and using the dented metal to his advantage, slowly starts tearing the door apart.

"We can't stop him. He's too strong. For once in my life…I don't know what to do." Doom says, the horror still written on his face, even if it's shielded by his helmet.

Shaak-Ti goes back to what she's doing. She spends a few seconds working, until she exclaims, "Got it. According to this bio, he is a vampire, or nosferatu. There are a variety of ways to deal with a vampire, but the most effective methods are silver, stakes, decapitation and powerful enough explosions."

Doom looks at Shaak-Ti. "Is there anything on that ship in transported supplies that can help us?"

Shaak-Ti looks back at the list and for the first time, she smiles. "Yes. The people who made the ship feared that this monster would get loose, so they hid silver stakes on the ship, as well as explosives similar to thermal detonators in the cryo chamber I found Dracula in. However, we need help to go back and grab the weapons so we end this."

Slowly, Doom gets an idea on who can help them, assuming they are still alive and human. But then, a crashing noise comes from the monitor, and the bridge's only 2 occupants watch as Dracula rips the dented metal aside and walks through.

"He's on the ship." Shaak-Ti said, then turns to Doom. "You have any bright ideas?"

Doom just nods. "Follow me. I know the right clones to help us." With that, the 2 take off running, their weapons ready and theirs senses on overdrive in case any vampires or Dracula himself appears.

After sealing the door to the bridge behind them, they make their way down the passages until Shaak-Ti's eyes widen. She grabs Doom and holds her close. To his surprise, he looks down and sees his body turn invisible. Almost immediately afterwards, the monster Dracula himself appears down the hallway. Only now does he get a good look at the blood-sucker. He has deathly pale skin, slick black hair and dark shifting eyes. He looks at them for a brief moment, tilts his head, then shrugs and walks past them.

Slowly, the Jedi Master and the Clone Commander inch down the hallway until they come to the elevator shaft that connects the bridge to the rest of the ship. Knowing they don't have much time, Shaak-Ti slices the door open and the 2 climb their way down the dark shaft.

Soon, they reach the bottom. Doom blasts the elevator roof and it falls to the floor. Suddenly, they heard shouts and slashing, as well as blaster shots. "I think we found the only clones who can help us." Doom says, then he and Shaak-Ti run to the barracks. Sure enough, there are 2 clones out front, both firing in all directions against the onslaught of 10 clone vampires. While they are both standard troopers, they are among the most talented soldiers on this ship.

"Britton! Use your vibroblade! Cut their heads off." Doom calls out to the clone.

Britton heard that, and pulls out his vibroblade and starts slashing at them, along with Shaak-Ti and her lightsaber. They cut off the heads of the monsters while Doom and Britton's companion, Sharpshot, provide cover fire with their blaster pistol and blaster rifle respectively to slow down the enemy. Within minutes, the assaulting clone vampires lay dead on the ground, their heads cut off.

"It's so good to see you again, Commander. Things have gone to disaster so quickly. By the way, how did you know that cutting off their heads would stop them?" Sharpshot explains quickly, then asks.

"Bios. We want your help to go back to the other ship. There are weapons stored on the ship that can help with bringing these beasts down." Doom says.

"Yeah. Let's go." Britton says, then as silently as possibly, make their way down the corridors of the starship. Occasionally, they would stop or have to hide while a clone vampire passes by, hissing hungrily like a snake looking forward to its next meal.

Soon, they make it to the metal tube, and seeing it empty for some reason, they run down the hallway, Shaak-Ti in the lead.

One they reach the other side, they turn to the left and keep going until they find the elevator leading to the containment chamber. Once again, the elevator is empty. Now getting a little jumpy, they all get into the elevator, and hit the button to go down. The elevator's doors close and they descend into the chamber that was once ice cold, but much warmer now. They walk towards the now open and empty cryotube where the source of all this chaos slept in. On the wall behind it and next to the now open locker, is another locker. Going to it, Doom opens it up, expecting to find a clone vampire behind it.

But to their immense relief, there is no enemies hidden inside. Instead, there are rows of metallic sticks with wickedly sharp tips, some advanced-looking swords and grenades. "Grab 'em!" Britton says, then grabs a stake while Sharpshot grabs a grenade. Suddenly, a hissing noise goes off. Shhak-Ti's eyes widen in shock.

"It's been rigged! Hang on!" Then the Jedi focuses on the Force to create a shield, just in time as the explosion goes off, knocking all 4 of them off their feet and dizzy.

Once Doom's eyes stop swirling and his ears stop ringing, he sees a truly horrifying scene. The weapons stash is all gone, blown up by the powerful trap. They all get back to their feet and look around to see the room now smoking and on fire. They look at the single stake and grenade. "These are all we have to fight with. So let's make the most of them and get out of here." Sharpshot says.

Knowing he's right, Sharpshot takes the grenade while Doom takes the metal stake. They run towards the elevator, which is miraculously still working. However, before any of them could push the button, the doors slam together and the elevator rises. That can only mean one thing.

The vampires are already there.

"Alright. Be ready." Doom says then gets out his blaster pistol while Britton has his vibroblade in hand, Shaak-Ti her lightsaber and Sharpshot his rifle. Once the elevator reaches the top, they are met with the faces of 2 clone vampires, without their helmets. With enhanced reflexes, Shaak-Ti cuts off the heads of the 2 vampires in one slash. Their bodies collapse to the ground.

Waving them on, the group of 4 runs down the cream-colored metal hallways until coming to the bridge. To their horror, they see 15 more vampires running at them, hands out. The 3 clones and the Jedi start fighting back, firing and slashing, until one vampire got into Sharpshot's defenses and bit his neck. The clone screams as the 2 collapse to the ground. The other vampires stop their fight and run to the clone and start ripping his armor off so they can suck his blood out.

"We can't help him. Go!" Britton says. Doom is becoming a little mentally strained after seeing the men he was bred with, trained with, being slaughtered like animals, but knowing that's the best course of action. The 3 survivors run down the tunnel, but when they reach the other side and seal the newly-made door, they see a massive explosion go off. They realized right then and there that Sharpshot used the last life in him to set off the grenade to kill the vampires. While this doesn't destroy the boarding tube, it does shake it heavily and tiny cracks start forming.

The 3 turn around, only to come face to face with the one person that disgusted them more than any member of the CIS or slaver: Count Dracula himself. "You shall not pass by me again. Your blood is mine." Dracula said, hissing at the end.

Before Shaak-Ti or Doom can attack, Britton steps forward. "I shall fight you." He said, then holds out his vibroblade.

They thought about it for a second before realizing what his motives are: I'll fight him. You go. Reluctantly, Shaak-Ti and Doom run down the passageways and towards the elevator shaft that leads to the bridge where they can take hidden escape pods. Of course, clone vampires start crawling out of every dark corner of the ship and start at the ship. Knowing they need to get to the bridge as quickly as possible, Shaak-Ti uses Force Push to push some vampires away while those who get too close meet the business end of Doom's pistol. Fortunately, the elevator that will take them up to the bridge is open and waiting.

Unfortunately, once they enter the door and notice the lights out, they immediately know that the power is out. "Stand back!" Shaak-Ti says, then slices a circle into the elevator's roof while Doom holds off the monsters that were once his men. Once made, the 2 climb on top and using the spaces between the plates on the ship, start climbing to the top. It takes a short time for them to reach the elevator doors that lead to the bridge. Using the Force, Shaak-Ti makes the doors slide apart and the 2 climb in to see the familiar room. They run to the escape pods before Doom stops in his tracks, an idea clicking in his mind.

Shaak-Ti looks back at him and stares, confused. "What's wrong?" Then Doom walks to the terminal and starts pressing buttons. "What are you doing?" Shaak-Ti demands, now worried for her companion.

"Setting off the self-destruct mechanism. It's the only way to end this truly. To save the Republic from Dracula's curse." Doom says, then enters the final codes. The screen changes, and a clock counting down from 3 minutes appears.

"Now let's go." Doom says, running to the entrance that leads to the hidden escape pod. But before he can join the Jedi, a familiar silky voice calls out.

"Where are you going?" Slowly, they turn around and come face to face with Dracula himself again. He hisses and lunges at Doom, only for Shaak-Ti to get in his way, lightsaber ignited.

After the stalemate is broken, the 2 start fighting, lightsaber against brute strength. Their enhanced reflexes and skill keep them an even match. All the while, Doom backs up towards the pod, watching the short duel in awe.

But soon, Shaak-Ti slashes at Dracula's left arm, only for it to turn to shadow then reform and make a deep gash on her face. Without her focus, Dracula starts beating her up, his slightly superior speed and unnatural strength weakening a Jedi more and more. Soon, the master vampire stops playing around and after hissing, bites Shaak-Ti's neck. She screams a little in agony before giving Dracula a slash on the back with her lightsaber.

He lets go of her neck and roars in pain, dropping Shaak-Ti in a pool of her own blood. Doom knew instantly that she is dead. Dracula looks at Doom, rage burning in his dark eyes.

Suddenly, Doom gets an idea, and grabs the stake he clipped to his side before he started climbing and thrusts it at the Count. It misses his heart, but it still manages to embed itself in Dracula's stomach. He grabs the stake, roaring in absolute agony while the wound starts steaming.

Taking advantage of this break, Doom turns around and slides into the tunnel. After sliding down the tunnel, he reaches the circular escape pod. Pushing all the necessary buttons, the tube closes and the pod is launched into space. On the closed door is a glass shield, giving an excellent view of the Warhead and the mysterious prison ship. Even from a distance, it looks like something terrible has happened. Doom then slumps to the ground, looking down. So many have died today, and for what?

He is broken from his thoughts and deepening depression when a flash of brilliant white light makes its way into his pod. He looks out the shield and sees the Warhead, blown up and its surviving pieces along with the other ship start floating aimlessly. Satisfied with his results, Doom goes to the controls and starts preparing a distress signal in Republic code. Having nothing else to do, Doom leans against the metal wall, exhaustion getting the better of him, and closes his eyes.

* * *

It feels like a long time has passed since then when Doom starts opening his eyes, his helmet off. He looks around and realizes he's in an infirmary. "Good to see you up, Commander." A voice says.

Doom looks in the direction and sees Jedi Master Mace Windu walking to him, along with Chancellor Palpatine and a projection of Jedi Grandmaster Yoda.

Doom starts flexing his body, which feels back too normal, despite a slight shaking from the trauma of what happened. Despite that, he was raring to go up against the CIS again. "I feel good to be awake sir. When can I get back onto the field?"

Windu smiles a little. "We are assembling a clone army led by Jedi Generals Tiplar and Tiplee. All that is missing is an experienced clone general. However, we want to talk to you about the fate of the Warhead. Who attacked you?"

Doom's enthusiasm drains away and his replaced with fear. "Sir, I'm sorry. Jedi Master Shaak-Ti is dead, along with every clone on the ship. I would like to tell you about it."

Taking a deep breath, he spends the next few hours telling his strange story to his guests.

* * *

 _AN:_ Well, this is my Halloween special. I hope you like it.

I doubt I'll do a Christmas special, but it's still in the air. I shall see you in future updates.


End file.
